The Reward
by Talekjames
Summary: Ichigo has to fight to get his Reward...What is the Reward tho?


In a dark wooden area stood a trunk with a huge sword in it. It belong to a guy with short bleached hair this name was Ichigo. Ichigo had ran up and grabbed his sword as he cut the hollow in half. Rukia stood there looking at him as the air brushed through her hair, Rukia was wearing her useful school skirt with white blouse to go with her black hair. Ichigo looked at her and said, "I was just playing with it, that was easy like a piece of cake."

Rukia said, "You have a great battle coming next week you need to train yourself and next time, I find a harder one for you." Ichigo said, "No problem." Rukia nodded then went hmmm... she walked away head for the camp they had made early by. Ichigo didn't want to fight with her, he was tired and trained a lot today. Ichigo sat in front of the fire as Rukia made soup on the fire. While she cooked Ichigo just sat there as she was quiet there, he went to fix his place to sleep for the night.

When he was done, he went back to the fire to see that the soup was gone. As Ichigo ate Rukia kept looking at him. Ichigo started to get annoyed from her keep staring at him. Finally he finished and was about to leave, when Rukia put her bowl down then said, "Ichigo I'm going to sweeten the pot a bit for you." Ichigo looked up at her and said, "go on now." Rukia looked unsure of herself for a moment then said, "If you do good in your practice this week and win the battle I will reward you with something that you will not turn down ever."

Ichigo wanted to know what it was but didn't bother to as cause, she wouldn't tell of course. Night came and Ichigo fell asleep right away he was tired, Rukia stayed up a little longer then walked over to Ichigo where she watched him sleep. Then she though to herself, I want you to be mine but have to restrain it, I hope you can do that this week then I won't be so sad and lonely. Then a tear ran down her face and wiped it away. Then very quietly she said, "I love you Ichigo." Then she went to sleep.

The next morning Ichigo woke up and not by Rukia like always, he looked around then saw her still sleeping. Ichigo looked and decided to let her sleep. Ichigo found where she kept the food and started to cook breakfast for her, when she got up and for himself of course. When Rukia woke up, she smelled something good that her stomach growl to be feed.

Ichigo then noticed she was a wake. Ichigo grabbed a plate and put some of the toast, pancakes, and breakfast sausage ob the plate and handed it to her, then poured some juice in a cup for her. Rukia are fast then put her plate down and said, "Sorry for sleeping in I was thinking last night and lost track of time." Ichigo said, "No problem I don't mind sleeping in once in a while." Rukia just blushed of embarrassment.

Rukia then said, "Thank you and excuse me for a few minutes I have to use the bathroom." Rukia then got up and left. Ichigo then cleared up the mess. Rukia did what she need to do then came back. Ichigo looked at her and asked "are you ok." Rukia looked at him and said, "Why not." Then she said, "Time for the day to start." Ichigo grabbed his sword really for the hollow, but Rukia said, "Put it away." So Ichigo looked at her then put his sword away. Rukia then pointed to the woods.

Ichigo said, "What is in the woods?" Rukia said, "A number of pieces of clothes, you have to find them then tell me if they are from or what it is." Ichigo said, "This is going to be easy." Then Ichigo head into the woods to find the pieces of clothes. Ichigo found the first one it was easy a piece of string. The second got a little harder as it was in a hole, he had to climb down in it. Then he had trouble getting out, but he remembered the reward and got out to the next one. Ichigo got the third one in a snap it was up in a tree. Rukia was waiting back at camp with a pot of pasta in it.

Then Ichigo got number four which was by the a river. Now the last were hard to find, but he looked and found number five on a old bridge that was made of wood. Ichigo carefully walked across it to the other side and grabbed it. Now it was last and the final one one which was hanging over a cliff, but was afraid of hights. He closed his eyes then went and got it. When he got back he saw lunch was ready and waiting for him. Then Rukia said, "Don't touch that food right now, you got to finish."

Ichigo stated, "Fine." Then he grabbed the pieces of cloth and looked at one then said, "Shoe, Shirt, Pants, skirt then paused." Rukia looked at him and stated, "Go on." Ichigo's face went red as he blushed from being embrassed. Then Ichigo then added, "Bra cup, and...and...underwear crotch piece." Rukia smiled happily and said, "You did it good job;" has she giggled away. Ichigo just sat there then asked, "Am I doing good have i pasted today?" Rukia said, "Yes for sure you did."

Ichigo finally grabbed the food and started eatting. When he was done night started to fall and the stars were coming out. Ichigo was a little tired and decided he was going to turn in early tonight. Then he went up to Rukia and kissed her on the cheek then said, "Good night." Then left to go to his bed. Rukia just sat there red as a cheery, she totally didn't see it coming."

Rukia now was wondering if Ichigo had feelings for her and though in her head that she wanted him all this time, but did he want the same. Rukia decided to go to bed on this and find out in the morning. Ichigo was sound asleep by now and Rukia knew it. The air was bitter as the night came colder and there was no sign of animals.

Rukia got up, she needed to go to the bathroom again and headed out of the camp site. When Rukia found a spot she pulled her skirt down and noticed she was a little wet, she had got turned on by that kiss he gave her, she wanted more but knew she had to wait. Then she squated and pulled down the back part of her panties to pee then she looked up to see a figure standing there.

Rukia pulled her panties up and yelled, "You pervetered then punched him as he hit the ground. Then Rukia went to hit him again and noticed it was Renji." Rukia said, "Sorry Renji i though you were Ichigo there silly me." Renji said, "I'm here to tell you that Ichigo better win cause he is kicking everyone's butt where we are." Rukia said, "I understand Renji." Then he disappeared into the trees where he came from. Then Rukia finished her business and finally went to bed.

In the morning she woke up early and was ready for a new day. Ichigo had woken up and started training and was not even asked too. Rukia was surprised at this, but let him go. Rukia decided one more day of training would be good for him to have. As the day went by she had more and more questions for Ichigo. Rukia had her head spinning around in circles trying to find answers.

As night grew close Ichigo had sat down for dinner and started to eat his food. Then Rukia said, "Hmm...Ichigo do you; as her face went red like me?" Ichigo stopped eatting then said, "Maybe." Then he went back to eatting again. Rukia fell quiet for the rest of the meal. After he was done Ichigo waited for her to finish her food. When she was done, he said, "Ya Rukia I like you how did you know."

Rukia went red and said, "I noticed you were acting a little strangely when were alone." Ichigo said, "Oh as he turned his face away to hide his blushing." Rukia said, "But it is ok to like me I don't mind." Ichigo said, "I have to go get some woods for the fire I'll be back." Rukia asked, "You want some help with it." Ichigo answered, "I'm ok but thanks." Rukia said, "Ok." Then he lefted.

Rukia was left alone to think now. She was excited and happy at the same time, she knew that Ichigo liked her, it was great she just wanted to scream in joy she knew now and got an answer. Then she though what do i do now that i know, do i tell him that i like him or no?

Rukia decided she'd wait to tell him that she liked him and then he came back to the camp site with wood for a fire. Then Rukia broke the quiet by saying, "Tomorrow you have your last day of training you know then the battle." Ichigo looked at her and said, "You giving me a day off?" Rukia said, "Ya that way you are rested for the battle." Ichigo stated, "Alright as he put the wood on the fire, he was building.

Rukia then noticed it was dark out and the sun had set already. When Ichigo was done tending to the fire, he sat down beside her. It was quiet but the fire which was cracklly a lot right then cause of the fresh wood. Then Ichigo said, "Thanks for dinner." Rukia answered, "No problem." Then Ichigo leaned into her. Rukia knew what was coming closed her eyes. Then there lips met as they explored each other with there tounges twisting around one anothers.

Rukia was already turned on, then she noticed what she was doing and pulled away and got up then ran into the bushes. Ichigo looked sad and down now, she got into it and got scared and ran off. In the woods Rukia was crying now, she wanted him so much but couldn't right now, she had to wait for the battle to be over. Then she stopped crying and walked while she knew had been turned on by his kiss and made her lose herself in him as she began to cry again.

Ichigo then though to himself, she just a little confused about her feelings right that's all. Then he headed for bed. That night Rukia did not come back she had to get away for a bit. She needed time to relax and things then she'd go back. Rukia sat up all night thinking how stupid she was for pulling away. Then the night passed as she felt asleep sitting against a tree.

Ichigo woke up to see that Rukia was still away and it was his day off. So he made breakfast and ate then went to the bushes where she ran into to find her. Ichigo finally found her up against a tree where he picked her and put her in bed by a plate of food when she woke up. Rukia slept most of the day until the sun started to set.

Ichigo said, "Good evening i see you were up all last night." Rukia answered, "Ya no worries tho I'm ok." Ichigo asked, "Are you sure?" Rukia smiled and said, "Ya for sure i was surprised you kissed me that's all." Ichigo smiled and stated, "Ok well better be moving the campsite tomorrow is the day i have been training for." Rukia answered, "Sure then they moved the campsite." Ichigo added, "It will get dark out soon."

Rukia said, "Remember if you will tomorrow you get a reward." Ichigo stated, "Don't worry I'll win." Then both Ichigo and Rukia went to bed as the fire cracked away into the night. The day had arrived Rukia made a big breakfast and ate with Ichigo then said, "Be careful ok and don't forget about the reward." Then Ichigo saw his foe watching him and got his sword out. Then it began. Ichigo jumped toward him. As his foe blocked his attack from Ichigo and looked at him.

His foe looked clamie then his hollow appeared behind him to attack as it smiled then Ichigo dodged at the last second to see they cut each other. Ichigo just stood there smiling and stated, "Nice trick but i know it." They looked at each other and planned a new attack. He then went around Ichigo now as they got faster and faster, he was now a blur as he attacked cutting and slashing at Ichigo.

When the dust settled Ichigo was on his back. Rukia then saw as she covered her mouth and began to cry. Then the foe said, "He's done let's go." Then Ichigo's soul reaper came and said, "Hey where are you going," as he got up. His foe looked so amazed to see him get up. Then Ichigo disappeared and reappeared in front of him thrusting and slashing as he died on the spot and Ichigo had won and the soul reaper had gone.

Ichigo was tired and Rukia took him back to the camp to tenned to his wounds. Two days had gone by and Ichigo was now rested and mostly healed too. Rukia decided not to move from the forest she liked it more it was quiet and they were alone for a while. Night had not fallen yet, but would soon has the sun was getting here.

Rukia said, "Are you feeling better now Ichigo?" Ichigo answered, "Ya thanks." Then he remembered about the reward." Rukia was putting some stuff away, when Ichigo asked, "Rukia what happened to my reward you were talking about?" Rukia answered, "You still like the reward?" Ichigo answered, "Ya I worked for it." Rukia stated, "No problem give me a few mintues ok." Ichigo added, "No problem then waited."

Rukia said, "Ok you want it now." Ichigo answered, "Yes please." Rukia exclaimed, "Your reward is my body." Ichigo looked at her shunted. Rukia said, "You can do anything you wish." Ichigo added, "ok has he got closer to her and started to kiss her."Rukia fell right in the passion then Ichigo's hands started to go up her blouse then to the buttons to undo them; once done the blouse fell to the ground. Then he started to kiss her neck has soft moans came from her lips. She knew that it was time for them now.

Rukia ripped his shirt off of him. Her Bra and skirt was now removed at this point has the soft moans grew louder; his tounge touched her hard nipples then he covered them with his mouth has he began to suck on one nipple which made her gasp and moan. Rukia finally managed to get his pants off and feel his hard pleasure.

Ichigo had moved his hand to in between her legs where it had grew hot and toally soaked from her aroused body. Ichigo then whispered in her ear, "i see your wet for me." All that came from Rukia was a whiper. Then at last Ichigo removed the underwear to reveal Rukia's full body. Rukia was still dripping. Ichigo moved his tounge down to her wet part and started to lick it up.

A short gasp and moaning followed as while as Rukia said, "Please don't stop," the feeling had got to her now it felt breathtaking. Then Ichigo's boxers came off. Then he stopped licking her and went back to kissing, so she tasted a bit of herself. Then he rubbed the opening with his happy part and she moaned softly to that.

Then he went in her and gasped cause of the pleasure then he thrusted but four times before going faster, Rukia's moans grew louder and the screams of joy too. Then finally Ichigo's seed was shot in her as she screamed suddenly in pure he pulled out and kissed her and she put her arms around him and fell asleep. Ichigo had felt really good and fell asleep too.

In the morning Rukia had woken up first to see, she was still undressed and arms around Ichigo. She gave him a soft gentle kiss on the lips. Ichigo then woke up. Rukia smiled at him. Ichigo said, "Was it good." Rukia answered, "It was good, so good thank you." Then Rukia said, "I love you." Ichigo stated, "I know then she rolled over and put her bra and panties on then went in the forest to go to the bathroom."

When they finally got dressed Ichigo and Rukia packed up the stuff and got back to the city, but never told anyone about what happened and Ichigo's Reward.

The End.


End file.
